


No Sleep till Brooklyn

by TheCarrot



Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Exhausted Poe, F/M, Getting Together, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Overuse of 'and-', Rey and Finn are Jedi, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Teasing, honestly he spends most of this fic being sleepy and adorable, lots of smut in the second chapter, workaholic Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCarrot/pseuds/TheCarrot
Summary: Poe is exhausted.And not just because he hasn’t slept for more than three hours at a time in Force knows how long. Moreover it’s the 39 flights he’s run in the last 22 days and the fact Pava had gotten deathlike sick eight days ago and then they had fallen behind on a few supply runs and an emergency evacuations of some of their pathfinders andthenthere had been a last minute scramble to one of their allies in the mid rim with far too many TIEs to be comfortableand then-well, Poe just wants to fall over onto the floor and stay there.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: 2020 Covid Smut Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683301
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. lull me to sleep by your side

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of bad things happening in my small little town this weekend and I needed some fluff to combat it. We lost 22 people in a senseless act of violence and I'm frankly just burying my head in some fic to keep my mind off of it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and Thank You for reading.
> 
> And yes, the title is from The Beastie Boys. I'm old and I know it.

Poe is exhausted. 

And not just because he hasn’t slept for more than three hours at a time in Force knows how long. Moreover it’s the 39 flights he’s run in the last 22 days and the fact Pava had gotten deathlike sick eight days ago and then they had fallen behind on a few supply runs and an emergency evacuations of some of their pathfinders and _then_ there had been a last minute scramble to one of their allies in the mid rim with far too many TIEs to be comfortable _and then-_ well, Poe just wants to fall over onto the floor and stay there. 

However, despite everything the galaxy had thrown at them the past month, everyone somehow had made it back to base; Poe’s really still not completely sure how though. But they’re alive, alive and whole and hale despite Jess’s attempt to haul her ass out of Medical to help, ending up making herself worse. So now she’s tucked up next to Suralinda, whom had taken a solid hit in her X-wing during the last fight, with Dr. Kalonia watching over them for the rest of the week.

Leia orders the rest of Black Squadron and half of Stiletto Squadron to rest, “Three days Commander, nothing less. More if possible.” She tells Poe though both doubt more is possible, the sentiment is there; but it’s just not how wars work.

Poe does wonder if he’s actually going to be able to sleep as he makes his way back to his room, he’s so exhausted but his brain has been on survival mode for so long and experience has taught him that sometimes, it just won’t shut off.

He showers and changes, is sure that he must do that at least, even if he doesn’t remember actually doing so; because somehow Poe finds himself sitting on his bunk with a towel draped over his wet hair and a clean pair of sleep pants on. His back hurts if he so much as breathes too deeply and his shoulder is killing him though he’s not quite sure why and Poe feels BB-8 reach out with his mini torch, un-lit, to push him over to lay down and-

That’s all Poe knows. He’s asleep before he hits his pillow.

-

The next thing Poe’s even remotely aware of he feels likes he being moved. Lifted up until there’s a wall of heat to one side of him and two strong arms under him and Poe can’t muster up the will nor the energy to do anything other than grunt softly at the twinge in his back and shoulder.

“...bled all over the blanket…bandages?”

“I’ll get’em.”

He knows he knows those voices. Really wants to open his eyes to find out if he’s right, but instead all he can do is let his head loll to the side, onto the broad shoulder that’s holding him up and Poe nuzzles into the wonderful scent of Finn.

Hey look at that, he doesn’t have to open his eyes... they’re back. They’re home.

A cool touch on Poe’s sore shoulder makes him whine low in his throat and try to twitch away, move further into Finns arms as the other person tsks and pulls back. Objectively Poe’s brain knows it must be Rey, has to be, God’s he’s missed them, but there’s no way they could both be here, is there...they have things to do. Jedi things... more important things-

“Idiot.”

“Rey.” 

“I just call them like I see them Finn.”

That cool touch is back only this time it’s pressing a gelled bandage to the hurt on his shoulder and Poe sighs, sinking back into Finns arms as he feels the younger man shift his grip on him. Poe thinks he could easily sleep here, doesn’t doubt that he’s going to as he slips back into that endless void where nothing hurts and the two people he cares about the most are here with him.

( “For makers sake, he didn’t even wake up.” Rey huffs, but there’s a hint of worry in her voice as she looks at their pilot curled up in Finns grip and dead to the world.

“Rey.” It’s not a hint in Finns voice, more a full of wave of concern as he tightens his grip on Poe. He’s gotten lighter Finn notes and he can’t help the way his eyes travel to the bed, to the area where Poe’s shoulder had bled onto the sheets and it only ratchets up his uneasiness. Poe is dead weight in his arms and as Rey reaches out to brush a wild curl off of Poe’s forehead the older man doesn’t even twitch.

“I’ll change the sheets, you good to hold onto him?” Rey asks already moving away.

Finn feels like he’s never going to let Poe go ever again. )

-

Poe finds some sort of likeness to mental acuity sometime around- well, he has no idea what time it is, doesn’t even know if time is still a thing. He’s just vaguely aware that he’s in some sort of consciousness/limbo and that he’s curled up against a leg. A nice leg mind you. He’s got his forehead pressed to a wonderful piece of smooth, lithe thigh and somehow has gotten his arm slung over bumpy knees and Poe groans when familiar deft fingers press into his hair, rubbing at that spot above his ear where his helmet starts to chafe after twelve hours of use and-

“...godsrey...” Poe is pretty sure his voice sounds like the coarse scour they use on sheet metal, he’s just not sure if his words are actual words however.

Rey smiles down at him and though he can’t see it, Poe can feel it even in his sleep. Can feel the same marvellous sensation he gets in his chest whenever either she or Finn turn one of those gorgeous smiles at him. She asks, “Do you think you can get up long enough to drink something?” 

Poe hums contentedly under his breath, wants to do pretty much anything that she asks of him. Instead all he manages to do is press a kiss to the side of her leg and bury his face in her skin as he drifts back off.

( “Guess not huh,” Finn shakes his head where he’s standing next to Rey by the bed, his skin shining where he hasn’t completely dried off from the refresher and holding a canteen of water. 

Rey still hasn’t stopped carding her fingers through Poe’s hair, bites her lip at the way he doesn’t even shift into her touch like he normally does when she ruffles his hair. She looks up at the feel of fingers in her own hair to find Finn pulling at her top knots.

“Go on,” Says Finn as he takes the last band out of her hair. “Take a nap, I’ll keep my eye on him.”

Rey nods, shifting down to curl around the pilot and lets herself drift off.)

-

Poe feels the hypospray more than he’s woken up by it. He frowns at the motion above him, trying his best to get an arm up to swat at whoever is injecting him but soft strong fingers wrap around his wrist, the hand not even having to exert any power to stop his movement.

“Shhh, Poe,” Finn’s warm voice rushes over Poe like a balm, “It’s for your shoulder, Baby.”

Baby. Poe likes that. He likes that a lot. Likes it in the way that Rey calls him Difficult. “…F’nn?”

That warm hand is still on his wrist and Poe wants to curl his fingers around Finns and hold onto it for as long as Finn will let him. Instead all Poe feels is the return of the hypospray to his neck and he makes a wounded sound of betrayal in reply. Finn knows how much Poe hates hyposprays, the awful taste they leave in the back of his mouth and the way it makes his head hurt. Poe digresses, he thinks, because his mouth is already dry and his head already hurts and- Finn’s laugh is warm and deep and soothes some of the sting. “If you’re not going to wake up, this is what you get.”

Poe thinks he’s says something, something like ‘I’mawake’ or ‘kriffyou’ or maybe even ‘pleasedon’tleave’ but his body is already giving up the ghost and hauling him back to sleep like its personally offended by the very idea of being awake.

( Kalonia watches from the doorway with an approving nod.

“It’s been almost 18 hours,” Rey says with a frown from next to the doctor, BB-8 rolling back and forth at her feet. “He’s barely moved.”

The doctor nods again, “All of Black Squadron are on minimum three days bed rest. Pava and Javos are confined to medical bay, however Kun and Wexley are in much the same state as their fearless leader over there.” Kalonia shakes her head at the dark circles under Dameron’s eyes and the shadow of bruises from his safety harness starting to form across his chest and shoulder. “If I had known about his injury I can assure you that he’d be tucked up in Medical next to Pava.”

Finn tightens his grip on Poe’s wrist.

“As it is, you two are okay to watch him?” Kalonia smiles at the two firm looks that almost dare her to try and stop then. “Heh, well, then moving him will do more harm than good. Have BB-8 come get me if you have any questions or if he’s not awake by dinner hour.”

Kalonia leaves and Rey quietly makes her way back to the bed as Finn leaves the spray canister on the table to crawl over and lay down at Poe’s back. She slips in to copy him along Poe’s front and takes the hand Finn’s not already holding.

“You know he’s going to be so annoyed that we’re cuddling him and he’s not awake to freak out about it.” Rey muses.

“That’s what he gets...” Finn growls out. “Kriffing 40 flights...”

“39.” But yeah, Rey agrees to herself as BB-8 comes over to them, plugging into the port Rey moved next to the bed when the droid almost lost power in it’s unwillingness to move away from Poe’s bedside. She reaches over to skritch at its dome before curling around the two men beside her. )

-

There’s something infinitely warm under his cheek as he starts to rouse, soft and firm like the best kinds of things are, and Poe thinks he may be drooling a little bit onto whatever it is. His limbs feel like durasteel, his mouth like a lothcat died in it and-

His back twinges and he must inhale sharply or flinch because the infinitely warm thing under him shifts and two broad hands come up to spread across the expanse of his back. 

“F’nn?” Poe would know those hands anywhere, has spent so long looking at them when he wasn’t suppose to, holding them when no one was around when they lay still in medical. They feel so nice pressed against him. “Finn?”

Finns’ hands start to move on his back and Poe hisses as they shift over sore muscles, loudly enough that the hands stop moving and that- that is exactly the opposite of what Poe wants. He wants those fingers on him, in him- entertains the thought in his exhausted mind of those hands gripping him and never letting him go, never-

“His back hurts.” Rey voice washes over him from across the room, “See if you can’t press it out?”

Finn hesitates, and Poe starts to press his face into the younger mans chest, into the gap between neck and shoulder as he starts to pull himself awake. He should be awake right? He’s laid out almost completely on top of Finn and Poe’s synapses start firing, telling him to get up, to move, but Finn’s suddenly making an aggravated sound deep in his throat, spreading and digging his fingers into either side of Poe’s spine and-

Poe loses all wakeful momentum; his eyes that had barely begun to crack open, press closed again and he moans unabashedly as Finn finds every sensitive, sore spot on his back and massages them into oblivion. Poe follows them rather quickly, groaning as a rather tight knot of muscle is worked out.

( Rey smirks at them from her spot at the small table, food laid out before her as she slowly picks at it, enjoying the sounds Poe’s more than likely unconsciously letting out. She catches Finns eyes, can see in his gaze the trouble he’s having trying not to let the weight and feel and the sounds of the man curled up on top of him effect him. Her smile is almost predatory now as she watches those familiar dark hands start to work their way down to Poe’s lower back, the older man whimpering as his body goes completely lax on top of him and Finn- Rey can see Finn die a little bit on the inside. 

Dark brown eyes slam shut and Finn’s holding his breath, each minute more laborious than the last as he steels himself to keep from moving up into the welcoming heat of Poe’s hip...He is not going to rub off on the exhausted and deliciously warm object of their affections.

“Trouble?” Rey chuckles.

He’s not. 

She smirks and Finn glares at her. “I dare you to switch places.” Except his hands haven’t stopped, and Finn will physically fight anything that tries to get him to move. Even Rey.

“Maybe once he’s awake.” 

There’s a promise in Rey’s voice and gods, Finn hopes that Poe’s okay with that when he wakes up. )

-

Poe pulls himself out of a sleep so deep he feels like he’s swimming on the surface of Osth’keria's wide oceans, with its extra planetary gravity and triple moons and reversing tide.

His room is completely quiet around him as he shifts awake and Poe’s eyes finally crack open to see bright sunlight filtering in through his open window. It hurts, that much brightness so quickly after the wonderful blackness made by the back of his eyelids. However it also feels nice to just let himself awaken slowly, to not shoot to his feet and run out the door in a flurry of panic and alarm bells and Poe groans and flails his way into sitting up. The first thing he notices is that his back doesn’t hurt, and he’s expecting it to hurt. With an undisclosed number of hours in Black One, followed by an undisclosed number of hours not moving in his sleep... Poe should be flat out on the floor at the mere suggestion of movement, but instead his muscles ache in that imperceptibly way that follows good exercise. (A good fuck, his brain supplies with a sneer because its been that long.)

Poe frowns as he shuffles to his feet, a strange pulling on his shoulder making him glance behind him to the almost dried bacta bandage on his shoulder and- he distinctly does not remember doing that. At all.

He shrugs it off though, chalks one up to a bit of self preservation he must have found somewhere and makes a beeline for the refresher with the promise of a good soak where there’s time for the water to actually get hot. Poe almost feels human when he steps back into his room ten minutes later, his room that’s empty of his droid but oddly enough, filled with items from other people that shouldn't be on base. Finns’ jacket is draped over the chair with the data pad that’s solely for his novels in front of it, while Rey’s staff and lightsabre are on the table, atop his pile of schematics and what look like her arm wraps. It sends that old familiar shiver down his spine, the sight of their things with his and it makes him want more than ever-

Swallowing thickly Poe shakes his head to clear the thoughts from his mind. They must have come back to base, he thinks. They must have poked their heads in on him while he slept and then gone off together and Poe's so glad for them despite the turmoil in his chest. 

The Baby Jedi and The Hero of the Resistance have so much to do and see in the universe that Poe had long ago told himself that he would never get in their way, and so far he’s held up to that. Backing off when he feels himself getting to close, leaving them alone when their smiles and grins begin to feel like too much; because Poe is not an idiot. Stubborn and reckless and over-zealous maybe, but he knows when his heart is headed for a bad break, and he’s tried his damnest to let Finn and Rey go. He’s not latching either of them to a pilot that will fly 39 runs in many less days and- okay, he remembers how he cut his shoulder now. 

He still doesn’t know why his back doesn’t hurt though.

Poe slips into the first pair of pants and shirt that he can find, noting the way the collar gaps around his neck when his ring and chain falls to sit outside the soft fabric. It smells like Finn, Poe notes, and well, he’s still tired so Poe just lets himself breathe in the scent with a warm sigh. Besides he told himself he wasn’t going to do anything about his feelings towards the other two. Poe never said he wasn’t going to torture himself with them until he got over the Force-bound duo.

The hallway is empty, the mess hall only containing a few small groups of people who wave to greet him as Poe makes his way towards the caf machine. He’s hungry as all hell but Poe knows he needs to wake up first. Needs to chase the sleep from his veins and maybe, if he has too, down the entire pot of caf to see if it will be enough to rid himself of the half remembered dreams he sees when he closes his eyes. 

_Gentle fingers in his hair, warm words with soft sheets and strong arms around him._

Poe lets his head drop down on the metal table next to his cup and as much as it hurts, gives himself a moment to savour the things his mind created while he slept.

-

Finn curses under his breath so violently Rey actually raises an eyebrow at him from next to him in the doorway.

“BB-8 finally taught you how to swear?” She muses, glancing down at the droid whose thrilling angrily at their feet, it’s binary also delightfully colourful. 

“Fifteen minutes Rey.” Finn growls out, like Rey is not aware of the fact. “He sleeps like the dead for twenty one hours while we’re both here, fifteen minutes we’re gone and he’s kriffing up and out the maker-made door!”

Rey nods, it is an impressive feat, if albeit a highly annoying one, but very Poe like nonetheless. She dumps her armload of blankets and pillows onto the floor before taking Finns hand in hers. He holds back just as firmly and she can feel the worry echo back at her through their touch. Rey raises up to press a quick kiss to Finns cheek as she pulls him out the door and after their droid who looks like it’s on the war path. “Come on then, let’s go get him.”

-

Poes’ quiet dreaming is emphatically interrupted by BB-8 crashing into the bench he’s sitting on. His eyes fly open in shock as Poe flails backwards, falling off his seat and onto the floor in a tangled heap. “Stars, Bee?! What gives?” He shouts as his droid starts running over his hands before Poe can pull them away. "Ow!"

Bb-8 bleeps and whirls so fast Poe’s too tired brain has a hard time catching up to the overflow of binary being thrown at him. He does manage to catch the words ‘Rey’ ‘Finn’ ‘Worried’ and what Poe thinks is some approximation of ‘you’re in for it buck-o’ but he’s distracted by the sound of angry footsteps headed his way. Poe blinks, looking up with a confused smile as his two friends come into the mess hall with storms on their faces.

“Hey guys, welcome back-“

“Don’t you hey guys us!” Finn grits out, reaching down and wrapping a firm hand around Poe's bicep to haul him off the floor. The ex-trooper crouches, ducking down to get an arm around the older mans waist and bodily throws the pilot over his shoulder while he’s at it.

Poe squawks loudly, hands scrambling for purchase even if they’re still smarting from his rather heavy droid running over them, and Poe can feel the heat rush to his face when Finns arm locks around the back of his knees to keep him from sliding off his shoulder. “Finn! Buddy what the hell?”

“I’ll get him some food.” Rey piques up from outside his scope of vision and Poe just wants to curl up on a distant planet somewhere where this is not happening. Where he won’t have the feel of Finn pulling him up without a hint of trouble to haunt his daydreams from now on. Unless he happens to just die of embarrassment sometime in the next few moment. Then that'd solve a lot of his problems.

“Thanks Rey,” Finn says, motioning with his free arm to BB-8, who has not stopped beeping, to calm down. “It’s all good BeeBee, we’ve got him.” 

Yes. Yes you do, Poe thinks wildly, marvelling at the strength in Finns shoulders, in his arms, trying his best to not stare at the small strip of skin showing where Poe’s pulled his shirt up with his body weight and..fuck. He can't help muttering to himself “... I’m definitely still sleeping…”

“You should be.” Says Rey with a that tsk of hers as she reappears next to them.

“Wha...” Poe looks up from Finns backside, tears his eyes away practically, tries to breathe past the dryness in his throat, to watch Rey fall into step behind Finn when the man starts to walk. There's a tray of food in her hand, and Poe tilts his head to ask her something, when something else catches his eye just a bit further past her shoulder. Kriff. The General is standing in the doorway of the mess hall watching them in amusement and Poe really working on that death by embarrassment thing... Oh Double Kriff... “Uh, ma’am?! This isn’t-” Poe starts to exclaim but he’s not actually sure what this looks like to be honest.

Leia just waves his words away and smiles beatifically at Finn and Rey, “Good work you two.” She laughs.

Poe squawks a little too loudly and would not mind being absolutely anywhere else. “Wha- General?”

“Another two days Dameron. No arguments remember.”

Poe distinctly does not remember.

Does not remember that at all; but Finn must because he’s nodding against Poe’s hip and they start back down the hallway. Poe’s not a hundred percent sure where to put his hands though, lets them flounder in the air awkwardly before biting his lip and finally steeling himself to set his hands on Finns lower back, propping himself up enough to glare at the younger man carrying him like he weighs nothing at all. The indignity of it all. 

It’s fucking hot is what it is, his brain supplies and Poe firmly tells his brain to shut the hell up and to not focus on the muscle shifting under his hands as Finn moves. “I can walk you know.” 

“Mhmm,” Finn agrees, voice tight as he mutters, “Sure you can, right out the door apparently...don’t have the decency to just stay in bed…goddamn sense the force gave a baby Ewok you.”

“Hey!”

Rey snickers, quickening her step so she can reach out and tuck Poe’s chain back under his borrowed shirt and she enjoys the flush of red that flares up on his cheeks when she brushes her fingertips along his cheek just as they come back up to the door to Poe’s quarters. 

BB-8 lets them in, the droid moving to park itself in front of the door once they’re inside, clearly blocking the path of the exit as Finn moves towards the unmade bed, dropping Poe down onto the mess of blankets with a smug look. 

Poe huffs, untangling himself and making to stand up. Only Finn’s hand presses down onto his shoulder, stopping him and the pilot bites his tongue against the shiver that runs down from the point of contact to his gut. “What, now I'm not allowed to stand up either?”

“No.” Finn replies simply and when he has to push Poe back down again seconds later, asks, “Does Rey need to sit on you?”

Said Jedi perks up and comes to stand next to Finn, sandwich in hand and Rey looks down at their pilot with a toothy smile. “I can.” She laughs. “You drooled on Finn already, it can be my turn.” 

“You don’t have to sit on me-” Poe manages to chokes out, blush doing double time at the insinuation and he does his best to ignore Rey’s disappointed look. Then his tired brain zeros in on the rest of her statement. The flush in his cheeks is completely gone now, replaced with a whiteness reserved for the roiling horror in his stomach. He did what now? “I did what now?!”

“You drooled on Finn when you fell asleep on him.” Rey repeats and Poes eyes fly over to the other man, distress clear in the tight lines around his eyes.

It’s not exactly the look Finn or Rey had been hoping for. The one they expected, but not the one they hoped for.

“Force, Finn- I’m sorry! I-”

The younger man just raises his hand, cutting off Poe’s protests and reaches out slowly towards their pilot. “Poe. I could have moved you if I needed too.” He says and yes, Poe is now well aware of that fact. Will forever remember that fact. Finn sighs at the guilt creeping into Poe's eyes as he sits down next to him and Finn does the only thing he can think of in that moment. Does the thing he's wanted to do for months. Finn reaches out to cup Poe’s cheek in his hand and the ex-trooper presses a soft kiss to the corner of Poe’s mouth. 

"Um." Poe feels dazed. Disbelief making his breath short and Poe prays that this dream doesn’t end. That this is the one he remembers for the rest of his life. Silently thanks whatever craziness his brain is throwing at him that’s letting Finn and Rey look at him like that, that’s giving him Finn kissing him so tenderly.

“You need to eat.” Rey says softly holding out the tray in her hands.

Poe does. He eats the entire sandwich on autopilot, drinks two cups of whatever hot liquid that’s inside the thermos that Rey fills for him when she ends up taking the spot on his other side, it’s not caf Poe notes sadly, and a part of the sweet apple that Finn cuts up with the knife he’d left on Poe’s bedside table and Poe feels his exhaustion start to creep back into his bones now that he’s not starving. Can he be tired in a dream he wonders. 

“How was your crystal finding mission?” Poe asks finally, eyes drooping slightly, but he wants desperately to break the awkward stilted silence that he feels like he’s casting over the other two. His brain is still reeling in a stewed mixture of confusion, mortification and a frantic mess of his own love and longing. Poe hopes and prays that one day it'll stop hurting. 

Rey smiles at him as she points over to a small wooden box sitting on the table with Finn's jacket, her staff and a spare orange circle of BB-8’s that’s somehow made it’s way onto the table from the floor. “Successful.” She says and Poe smiles back at her slowly.

“That’s amazing you guys, congratulations.” He says quietly and that silence settles back over the room making him want to squirm like a child. They had been gone for weeks with barely any word from them and Poe had done his best not to wonder if they would come back at all. Poe wouldn’t have blamed them though if they had decided to go be brave Jedi off in the world together and-

Hazel eyes look over the mop of sleep mused curls sitting between them to Finn and Rey stares at him until she finally sees the other man roll his eyes at the things she's sending him through the Force. She tugs Finn's annoyance at Poe's escape away, wraps him up instead in the exhaustion and longing that Poe's emitting she grins as her silent victory when Finn sighs heavily.

“Okay you win Rey.” Finn says to her and Poe looks over at him in confusion. “But I reserve the right to still annoyed he flew 40 flights in less than three weeks while we were gone.” 

Rey shrugs like thats a fair deal and she gets up to gather the blankets she had been carrying earlier, bringing them back to the bed with her as she kicks off her boots.

Poe glances between them with a frown, not sure what transpired between the two but still feels the need to correct Finn. “It was 39-” and stops at the twin raised eyebrows glaring back at him, almost daring him to continue. Poe relents however, this isn’t exactly the hill he wants to die on, and yeah, it was a kind of stupid thing to do, but there’s a war going on. He can't exactly say he wasn’t going to fly because he was tired... is still tired. The yawn he lets out is not entirely voluntary and it makes Poe’s jaw crack loudly.

Finn sighs once more, already wrapping his arm back around Poe’s waist and for a brief moment Poe thinks he’s going to be lifted up again, makes to dig himself stubbornly into the mattress, only Finn isn’t lifting him up so much as dragging him towards the top of the bed and pushing him to lay down. 

“What-“ Poe starts, but is cut off by another yawn, and apparently now it’s instinct for Poe’s body to start falling asleep as soon as he’s horizontal and Poe curses the way his eyes are fighting to stay open. He feels Finn bend down to grab the blankets Poe’d kicked off earlier and drag them up as Finn lays down next to him, the ex-trooper hauling Poe as close to his chest as he can get when he’s done. Poe wants to ask why he’s staying, why Finn isn’t freaking out that Poe apparently drooled all over him, wants to ask why Rey’s shoving her extra pillows between the headboard and the wall, really wants to ask why she’s curling up in the corner between his back and the wall with a holopad- Oh, okay he thinks he gets that part.

Warm lips press against his forehead and Poe makes an unintelligent noise in the back of his throat, burying his face into Finn’s neck to hide the way it makes his chest flare with want and the way it makes all the tension in his frame disappear at the same time. This is the second kiss Finn has given him and Poe just wants to cry with how it makes his heart hurt in happiness. It feels too wonderful, the simple affection and easy hold Finn has on him; then something familiar about this strikes Poe, just for a moment, one of those small half-remembered dreams of him burying his face in the crook of Finn’s neck and the warm hands that had pressed into his back. The same warm hands that are now holding him pressed up against Finn’s chest so tightly he can feel every breath the man breathes. 

Rey makes a contented sound behind them and Poe drops every rule he’s ever made for himself. He's not strong enough to fight them when he's this tired. Instead, lets himself enjoy the feel of the two crammed up next to him on his bunk as his body starts getting heavier. Then Rey is tossing her legs over Poe’s stomach, wedging her feet, blankets and all, under Finn’s ribs and, _oh_ Poe manages to think to himself. That leg looks familiar too and he kind of wants to reach out and touch it, see what will happen, but it’s too far away and Finn has both of his arms pinned. Wonders if he could press a kiss to the too far away knee- 

Finns neck isn’t too far away and before Poe can stop himself, he presses a lightening quick kiss to the younger mans collarbone. He's drooled on him, Poe’s exhausted mind reasons as his body starts to sink back into sleep and completely missing the sharp inhale Finn makes, he figures a kiss couldn’t be too out of line now. Payback for those dream kisses Finn keeps giving him.

“I want a kiss when you wake up.” Rey states firmly, her hand sinking into his hair and Poe makes a pleasurable noise as he succumbs to sleep once more.


	2. lull me to safety in your arms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> *looks at work* 
> 
> And I quote "So that may pop up in a few days!"
> 
> *looks at date*
> 
> Well... it's only a month later.
> 
> Please enjoy some smutty morning after?

Poe is getting really tired of waking up.

However, he’s warm in the way that the vacuum of space never leaves him after a mission and to his utmost befuddlement, his legs are twisted up with someone else’s while a soft touch cards through his hair. So it takes him longer than he cares to admit to wake, too content to bask in the warmth and touch, before it registers in his brain-

Finn.

Rey.

The two of them coming home and putting him to bed like an errant child with no want of a sleep schedule. 

Poe groans and stretches as much as he can where he’s wedged between the mattress and two impossibly strong bodies, his back only popping once as he nudges up sleepily into the touch above him and-

_Oh._

_Oh shit._

**Rey and Finn.**

Brown eyes blink open faster than they did yesterday- Yesterday? The day before that maybe? Whenever the alarm had last sounded over head— and much to his chagrin, Poe finds that he’s exactly where he dreamed he fell asleep at. That he’s somehow in bed with Finn and Rey on either side of him and Poe wonders which one of Pava’s numerous Gods he’s pissed off to warrant this, because Finn’s face is now pressing into the side of his neck; his breath hot on Poe’s skin while Rey is almost on top of his other shoulder. It doesn’t help that apparently sometime in the night Finn had managed to work one of his arms under Poe’s neck in lieu-of a pillow and than casting his other arm around to drape over the pilots chest, keeping him from moving away. And Poe... Poe’s never felt so safe and well rested and so incredibly, helplessly in love in years. 

Shit.

Poe blinks blearily, eyes slowly coming into focus as he glances up to see Rey leaning over him, propped up on her elbow so she can comb through his curls at her leisure. It’s nice, he thinks even as his brain screams at him to get the hell out of this mess. That he’d like to wake up like this forever more. “Rey?”

He’s definitely woken up in much worse messes. Ones where its his body at stake and not just his heart.

Rey’s watching him, her own hazel eyes sweeping over his face for a moment, expression barely readable before it morphs into a dazzling smile. “Do I get my kiss now?”

Poe’s decidedly awake now. “Um…kiss?” he asks. Stupidly confused, but awake.

“Yes.” She tilts her head down towards him and Poe feels panic begin to seep into his body as his brain starts to come back online and that’s when Poe remembers… Has the startling vision of Finn pressing his lips to Poe’s, remembers kissing him back, stubble against the warm skin of Finn’s chest, remembers Rey’s request for her own and his panic makes leaps and bounds around his brain. 

“Did you not want to?” Rey asks at his pause, gaze narrowing and disappointment clear in the line of her shoulders.

“You mean you do?” Poe’s proud that his voice is not as shrill as he thinks it could be at the moment. It’s barely a whisper in fact, breathless in surprise.

The baby Jedi before him gives such a look, so full of bewilderment and annoyance, which clearly is a look Rey learned from Leia because that is the same face the General makes when she deigns to wonder how her daring Commander got such a stupid idea in his head. “Of course I do you idiot.”

Poe tries to bury the swell of contrition inside of him, wants to pull away and pretend none of this is happening. This is all his fault, has to be- somehow. Maybe they’re just absorbing his own feelings and thinking that they are their own, maybe— Rey makes an impatient noise in the back of her throat and gives Poe a raised eyebrow. Clearly asking whats taking him so long to answer.

Force, but Poe’s only human, and also a human faced with half of everything he’s ever wanted for himself— so Poe buries whatever’s left of his morality and manages a nod. Far be it in his power to deny her anything, even when he’s told himself no so many times. He lifts his hand as high up as Finns hold around his middle will allow and Poe cups the side of Reys face as she leans over him a bit further with an ardent, toothy grin. “Yes…please.” He conceeds before she leans over to meet him.

She’s warm. So warm and Poe does his level best to not sigh in relief as she opens up to him immediately, lips dry and demanding against his rough stubbled mouth before her teeth catch on his lower lip and pull and- 

“Ah.” Poe whimpers loudly, Rey smirking against his lips as she delves back into his mouth, tongue insistent as it tangles with his. They break apart when Poe jerks beneath her in surprise, Finn’s hand suddenly moving from dead weight around his waist to slipping under the hem of his shirt, Finn’s shirt really, to press against the sleep warm skin of Poe’s stomach. 

“Hmm, now that’s a way to wake up,” Finn muses, voice sleep rough but somehow still full of velvet promises as he props himself up to watch the two before him. “Don’t stop on my account.”

Rey pulls back a bit further and glances over to Finn. “Who was planning on stopping?” She laughs. “You were the one sleeping.”

Poe glances beside him, cheeks red as he meets Finn’s gaze, atramentous and roving as it is and it’s almost enough to have Poe shy away when it sends a course of heat across his body, down his spine and causes his toes curl into the sheets. 

“So Rey got her kiss.” Says Finn, tilting Poe’s head back with the arm he has trapped under the pilots neck. “What about me?” 

Whatever air was in his lungs leaves Poe in a rush. Could… could they both really want this? “What ‘bout you?” 

“I want to kiss you too.” 

“Yeah?” Poe croaks out, biting at his lip and that terrifying glimmer of hope in his chest makes him start to smile.

“Yeah.” Finn grins, finally claiming his own kiss.

If this is one of his dreams, Poe thinks he doesn’t want to wake up this time. 

Finn kisses like it’s the very first and very last time he’s going to get to do so. It’s proprietary and encompassing in the way the birth of a star is. Bright flashes of light behind his eyes, an inferno of energy that will sear himself into Poe’s soul if he’s not careful.

By definition, Poe’s never been a careful person. (And it’s worked for him thus far.)

“That’s it Poe, let Finn kiss you.” Rey laughs at the two men, her voice demanding in Poe’s ear as she moves to press a line of small bites down his neck when Finn tilts Poe’s head back that tiny bit further to bare it to her. “He’s wanted to for so long you know; are you finally going to let him have you?” 

Poe knows Rey’s not asking him for anything he wouldn’t freely give them had he ever thought they’d be so inclined. But it also feels like she asking for more, more and more and more, with the hint of desire and power in her voice and Poe’s always been weak for strong people. Been weak for Rey and Finn. He wants to give them everything, anything, wants to let them do it all and Poe wants to fall to Finn’s feet and stay there, wants to make Rey laugh and roll her eyes, wants to come back to them after every flight and curl up next to them… but Poe doubts that that’s what she meant… that can’t be what Rey and Finn want…can it?

Because those things are not for him, those feelings of his should not to be mixed up in the the slow inexorable need that’s growing between them now.

Her request of him in the present is easy though and Poe nods rapidly at her words as she steals his mouth back away from Finn.

Let Finn have at him? Yeah, Poe can do that. Whatever parts of him the Resistance doesn’t burn through will always be theirs, even if they don’t truly want them.

Finns hand traces up his stomach, fingers gliding over firm muscle and into the the small divots and dips along the way and Poe whines when his fingers unerringly finds a nipple, rolling it expertly between thumb and forefinger until Poe’s arching against his hold and gasping into Reys mouth. Finns chuckle is dark in his ear and Rey pulls back to smirk at him over Poe’s shoulder when she falls back onto the bed, tilting Poe onto his side between them to face her.

“Move his shirt.” Rey orders, watching as the muscles in Finns arms flex as he drags Poe’s shirt up and over his head, but instead of pulling it completely off, Finn leaves the shirt tangled up in the bend of Poe’s elbows before readjusting his hold on their pilot.

“T-that’s not fair.” Poe grunts, trying to wedge himself upwards to get his arms free. He wants to touch but he’s being pinned up against Finns chest again, and it feels so nice… aggravatingly nice. He’s also laying on one of his own arms and Poe curses when that leaves his range of motion chalked up to his legs and the tilt of his neck.

“You’ll survive.” Rey muses, her hands reaching up to replace Finns on Poe’s chest, fingers rubbing and then twisting into the dusky nipples and enjoying the choked off moan that Poe tries to stifle into the pillow under his cheek.

“P-please. Fuck, Finn... Rey, shit- Ah.”

Finn presses his lips to the junction of neck and jaw right by his mouth and chuckles into Poe’s ear as he lets his teeth sink in slowly, “In due time Baby.”

Poe full on whimpers at the nickname. 

Well, the nickname or the way Finns other hand is trailing down the waist band of his pants, cupping the growing hardness there and Rey licks her lips at the sight before her. “Oh now that is gorgeous.” She murmurs.

He’s going to explode, Poe thinks, brain shorting out as Finn’s hand doesn’t stop; just presses the heel of his palm a little firmer against Poe’s aching cock and Poe drops his head back onto Finn’s shoulder, breaths high and tight as his free hand shoots up to curl around Finn’s bicep. Poe can’t help the way his hips grind backwards, feeling Finn’s own length press against him in response. “Finn! Fuck- stars, please!”

Rey kisses him again, cutting off his pleading and biting Poes whines off the tip of his tongue. “I can’t wait to have your mouth,” She growls and Poe makes a sudden desperate noise against her, and Rey feels a bolt of heat curl low in her belly, staring at his mouth like she used to look at food in the desert. 

“Yes. Please, godsyes Rey. Please let me— want my mouth on you, on both of you.” Poe’s going to kick himself later for giving over to begging so quickly. Later when he’s working with a full upstairs brain and Finn isn’t wrecking havoc on him with his hands. When Rey isn’t demanding one of the things he’s dreamed about. 

Well, he’s going to either kick himself or buy himself a fruit basket because his words have Rey moving with a vengeance; pulling and pushing with a strength that belies her smaller frame and Finn’s hands fall away, Poe practically mewling with their loss. Only, Rey is hauling him over herself, tugging on the clasp of her pants as she does so, close to kneeing Poe in the chin in her haste to be rid of them.

Finally, Rey leans back on the bed to kick the fabric away, her tunic joining her pants moments later and Poe stares unashamedly as she gets comfortable against the gathered pillows. Poe shifts up onto his knees, Finn’s hands on his hips helping to steady him as he takes the opportunity to squirm out of the shirt wrapped around his arms. Finn laughs, catching the fabric of his borrowed shirt and tossing it off the side of the bed as he kneels up behind their pilot, tracing patterns in the golden skin of Poe’s back with his hands that he’d only dared trace with his eyes before.

Poe stretches up, back arching as he angels up to kiss Rey, his lips trailing off quickly to bite his way down her throat even as his hands travel over her torso, dropping to her dip of her hips and Poe smirks into the smooth pale skin under him as he traces two fingers right down to her core. He can feel how wet she is already and Poe can’t help moaning at the heat against his fingertips, buries the sound against her breasts even as Finn grinds against him.

Finn grins, mouth pulled up in a mix between smug and utter fondness at the two most important people to him wrapped up in each other below him. He meets Rey’s gaze as she makes an impatient sound, watches transfixed as she grabs a handful of Poe’s curls and Finn absolutely can not take his eyes away from how her pale hand stands out against the dark strands. Feels the swoop of adoration in his chest as Poe’s breath hitches at the iron grip that Finn knows is on the best side of perfectly cruel and delicious. 

Rey shoves the pilots head down, and Poe goes willingly, breath hot against her core as he shifts back, spreading his knees to help keep himself from tipping over as he’s wedged between Rey and Finn all over again and it’s like two walls of heat and immoveable muscle caging him in. Feels like he’s dropping down for a chance at a high speed landing. 

Finn has the perfect view of Rey’s face as her eyes slip closed when Poe finally sets his mouth to her; watches with rapt attention as her jaw drops open in silent pleasure, the arch of her back, bowing against Poe’s hands on her waist and thinks, yes, this is exactly how the end of their missions should always go. He slides forward, curving over the dip of Poe’s back until he can slide his hands around, palming the front of Poe’s clothed cock again, relishing the choked off groan Poe makes that has Rey shouting above him at the vibrations. Finn grins wickedly, does it again and sinks his teeth into the meat of their pilots shoulder and sees just beyond it, where Rey is clenching her jaw, the skin of her throat ruddy and gasping in the way that means she’s on the cusp of coming already.

“Bet his mouth feels wonderful doesn’t it?” He’s so clearly talking to Rey even though his teeth are still pressed to Poe’s skin. 

Rey’s reply is a rumble of curse words, her legs trembling and Poe feels it when Rey shakes apart beneath him, registers it in the far part of his brain, but the rest of his surroundings are lost in the sheer magnitude of Finn’s hands and teeth against him, so focused on bringing Rey pleasure that his grip doesn’t falter as she surges up against him. 

“Poe! K-kriff Poe!” Rey shouts, fingernails digging into the pilots scalp as she feels that surge of warmth coiling low in her belly all over again, overwhelming sensation straight on the heels of her last orgasm and she yelps as Poe drives her over the edge with his tongue right against her clit, and the barest hint of pressure from his teeth. “Shit- that’s enough-“

It’s Finn that saves her, and Rey’s entire body trembles with delicious aftershocks, glancing up at her boys with heavy breaths as the other Jedi pulls Poe back away from her. She sees the desperate look in the pilot’s blown pupils and licks her lips, laughing as much as she can manage as she gasps for air. 

“You-ve gotta try that.” Rey manages.

“Yeah.” Finn groans loudly, shoving Poe onto his back in the small space next to Rey’s limp form on the bunk before kissing the older man as deeply as he can. Poe’s mouth drugging as Finn licks away the last of Rey’s pleasure off of his lips and then off of Poes cheek when the older man has to break away for air. 

Poe clings to Finn, nails biting into those strong shoulders as breathless little pants escape him. He wraps his legs around Finn’s waist, attempting to pull the younger man as close as he can, rutting against him mindlessly until Finn finally drops his weight onto the pilot, pushing Poe’s hips flush to the bed to still him.

“Kriff, come one-” Poe whines, bucks again, tries to urge Finn to move; yet, despite the fact they’re the same height, Finn is a wall of newly re-built muscle Poe has no hope of budging.

“What do you want baby?” Asks Finn, pressing his words into the corner of Poe’s mouth with a smile.

“You should fuck him.” Rey perks up, most of her air back even though her nerves are still tingling. Poe starts nodding under Finn almost immediately at her words, begging the other man with wandering hands that are already pulling clumsily at Finn’s belt when the words won’t come past the want lodged in his own throat.

Getting his hands between them is a task made all the harder for Finn when Poe won’t let go of him, won’t stop trying to hurry the ex-trooper up with clumsy fingers and half bitten out curses. Finally Finn has had enough and he wraps deft fingers around Poe’s wrist, pressing them to the bed beside the pilot’s head, and the way Poe gasps and falls back is something Finn files away for a later date, and he gives Rey an asking look. “Would you mind?” 

The scavenger laughs throatily, leaning forward to let her hands take the place of Finns and Rey shifts to pull the pilot into a kiss. The distraction works and in a move none of them really register, both Poe’s an Finn’s pants finally hit the floor. Rey laughs at Finn’s triumphant face and Poe’s whispered ‘bout damn time’ before she lifts a hand, waving it in the air as a small half empty bottle of lube comes floating out of the side drawer, Rey grinning as she drops it next to Finn. 

“Handy.” Poe chuckles, looking at her with an amused grin that’s all red, kiss stung lips and a flush high on his cheeks that still glisten with her pleasure. The amusement falls away however, turning slack in satisfaction as Finn presses two suddenly slick fingers up against his hole just as his mouth presses against the head of his cock. Poe’s head falls back, his free hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he shouts, the noise still loud past his palm when Finn pushes in past his knuckles without stopping; twisting and spreading them as he moves. 

The overwhelming pressure is abated by the warm, wet heat of Finn’s mouth and Poe keens, panting heavily as his hand falls away from his face to clutch at the sheet beneath him. “ “If- if you keep…doin’ that…I’m not gonna be any use to y-you…” he admits.

Finn moans on a laugh, lifting his mouth away with a curl to his lips, licking away the taste of salt and musk. “Close already?” He teases, turns instead to press kisses to the line of Poe’s hipbone, even when Poe makes an aggrieved sound that morphs into a long drawn out moan as Finn dares to press a third slick finger up against the other two. 

It’s so much and yet, not enough at the same time and Poe’s hips buck uselessly against Finn’s grip. It’s everything Poe had ever dared to dream about in his weaker moments; Rey, Finn, the heat in the looks shared between them that none of them had dared to bring up. 

It’s all of it and more.

“Y-you… will you, just fuck me-!” Poe hears his own voice break, words lost to him as above him Rey laughs, sinking the hand she isn’t using to press his wrist to the bed, back into his hair.

Rey watches, pleased, when Finn sinks that third finger into their pilot, grins as he crooks them exactly how she likes to do to him and the scavenger glories at the way Poe’s body trembles and shakes under his ministrations. Can’t wait until it’s her doing this to him; making him gasp with pleasure, make those normally tense shoulders relax under her teeth, turn him silent with her hands and mouth alone as Finn watches. She shivers in excitement at the thought.

Finn teases Poe for endless minutes, longer than the ex-trooper thinks even he himself can stand. With barely there brushes against that spot in Poe that Finn is learning never fails to make him whine, wraps a firm hand around the base of Poe’s cock when he feels him tighten just so around his fingers. Revels in Poe’s sharp cry and how his nails scrabble against his shoulder, in the way Rey’s eyes darken and her grip hard enough to leave bruises on Poe’s other wrist. Her thighs press together, clearly already ready for another round.

It gets to the point however, when Finn thinks he won’t be able to hold out any longer, and Rey must see it in his face because she’s leaning over to him, hand leaving Poe’s hair, all sinew and grace as she drags Finn in for a wild kiss. Finn moans, his hand jerking up in a broken off motion to reach out to her and it makes him press all three fingertips against Poe’s prostate that almost has the pilot arching up off the bed. 

“You going to use him love?” Rey chuckles darkly as they break apart to look down at Poe in tandem. She smirks at the desperation lining the pilots face and shakes her head fondly, glancing back to Finn. “I think you’ve tortured him enough.”

Finn barks a laugh and withdraws his fingers, already missing the heat around his digits as he leans over to lick the whine right out of Poe’s mouth at the loss. “Together?” He offers, making sure Poe can hear him.

“Maybe later, for now, I want that mouth again.” Rey says, muscles coiling in anticipation as Finn leans back so she can climbs up over Poe’s face. Her knees bracket his ears and one of her hands reaches forward to pet soothingly through his mess of curls. Can’t seem to help herself in the way she pulls at them; loves the way his eyes slip closed as he pulls against her grip even now, gasping when she jerks his head back. “And you’re going to make me come on your tongue again aren’t you my difficult one.” She laughs a bit darkly. “Because as soon as you do, Finn’s finally going to let you come.”

“W-won’t last.” Poe whines, already so close to the edge he feels like it’s going to take barely anything to push him over. Is lost to the buzz of pleasure in his veins, coursing through him and blocking out every part of him thats telling him he’s still asleep.

“You’d better, unless you don’t want Finn to fuck you-“

Poes hands scrabble at her hips with renewed vigour and he sets his mouth to Rey one more time, moaning at the taste of her as she presses down into him.

“Gorgeous.” Finn laughs behind them.

Rey thinks that playing with Poe like they have been is great, because her third orgasm against his tongue is just as wonderful as the first two; Poe rubbing, hot and slick over that perfect spot with the perfect amount of pressure. But at the same time also kind of terrible because if Poe doesn’t think he’s going to last, Rey definitely isn’t. She can feel her walls start to tighten as that perfect suction zeros in on her clit when suddenly Poe’s fingers are slipping inside her easily. Two long, blunt digits for her to ride and he twists them to press against the rough patch inside of her and she comes with a half bitten off shout, slipping sideways and entire body twitching. 

Gods she could do that all day. Plans to sometime in the near future.

Finn’s moving a half moment after Rey slides away, flipping a dazed looking Poe over onto his stomach and slicking himself up, sliding into him with barely a pause. Poe’s body is tight and hot and as perfect as the noises he’s making, low keening whines echoing out of wet lips as Finn bottoms out inside of him in and all the air seems to rush out of the room when their thighs press together.

But Poe’s already trying to scramble backwards, trying to push back into Finn with muscles made weak with pleasure. Each thrust of his hips is small, pushing back onto Finn’s cock before he can even correctly pull away and Finn can’t get enough. He scoops the pilot up just as Poe’s arms seem to go out from under him, and in an easy move Finn laces one arm under Poe’s shoulders, pulling back until Poe is flush against the sweat slick skin of Finn’s chest.

“Kriff, Finn, fuck, please!” Poe moans raggedly and curses as the new position changes the angle of Finn inside of him, almost screams as Finns thrusts hit that bundle of nerves inside of him on every stroke. Unsteady on his knees, Poe can only cling to Finn’s arm baring his chest, begging as he flies apart in Finn’s grasp, knows he’s done for when Rey leans over to trail light fingers down the tip of his cock to back where Finn is sinking into him over and over. 

Poe comes with a shout at her touch, Finn muffling the sound with a quick press of his hand. but it just seems to push even more of Poe’s buttons because the older man moans loud and drawn out as he writhes in Finns arms and Reys laughs sharply at his reaction. Watches delightedly as Poe clenches down so tight around Finn it’s enough to haul the younger man over the edge right along with him.

The tangled heap they fall into afterwards is expectedly sticky but none of them would trade it for anything. Finn is the only one with any wherewithal to grab a shirt, Rey’s it turns out, the woman shrugging without care as he uses it to wipe the three of them down.

Instead Rey pillows her cheek on Poe’s arm, traces the mostly healed scar on his shoulder that they had taken care of yesterday and sighs happily as he presses tired barely there kisses to her forehead in reply. 

It’s when Poe is on the cusp of sleep, then, and only then with Rey curled up along his front and Finn plastered against his back, that Poe thinks this isn’t actually a dream.

In his dreams they never stay. 

In his dreams they never look at him like they are now. With patience, fondness and adoration- 

“If this is what I get for flying so much…” Poe mutters sleepily, thinking back on the past month. A seemingly endless month that had led to yesterday, that had led to this. To them. “That’s not really cause to not do it again.”

And exasperation. 

“Ow!” 

Finn smirks into the back of Poe’s neck and pats where Rey had smacked the pilots thigh. “Good job babe.” He grins and wraps his arm tighter around Poe’s waist.

“There’s more where that came from if you do something so stupid again.” Rey warns as she throws a leg over both of her boys, her eyes sliding shut as if to prove the finality of her statement.

Poe just huffs a tired laugh, heart soaring with hope and affection that he had spent so long trying to crush. “Love you too.” 

“Love you both,” Finn counters, already mostly asleep.

“Shut up you two.”

“Finn, Rey’s bein’ mean again…”

“That’s how she shows her love.”

“Kriff off, both of you, go to sleep.”

Poe snorts, snuggles down into the safety of their arms and slips into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's a thing. please end me. unbeta'd and I apologize.

**Author's Note:**

> ... on the other hand, I also started writing the smutty morning after they wake up. So that may pop up in a few days!


End file.
